


The Demanding One

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [27]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like the cold and he demands redress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demanding One

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Dimanche 9/21/14 (vc_media on DW). Prompts were' Freeze' and 'Glue', 100 words each prompt.

“I know it’s not possible, but I’m damned if it doesn’t feel like my toes will freeze and fall off one by one.”

I stole a glance but there was little to be seen; Louis's head was swathed in a thick scarf so that only his eyes showed. “I will carefully glue them back on until they can reattach. You know how I love your toes. But really Louis, it isn’t all that cold.”

Louis stopped and looked at me, his eyes narrowed. “I sometimes wonder if we are occupying the same dimension. Look around! I believe this is called a blizzard, is it not? We can’t hail a cab because there are no cabs out to hail. When is the last time you saw New York this quiet?”

To be completely honest, I never had. “We can take to…”

“The air? Oh no. If I am cold now, I will completely shatter if we do that. We have five more blocks and then I shall demand a hot bath followed by a long, righteous fuck. Do you understand?” His eyes, narrowed in exasperation a moment ago, were now incandescent.

I nodded mutely, taking his arm to hasten him along.

FIN


End file.
